Cukierniczka
by victen
Summary: krótko, zwięźle; Eren x Levi


Znowu siedzisz zamknięty w swojej małej twierdzy – ty, chwiejące się na nogach krzesło i zachód słońca za oknem. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdujemy, jest nadzwyczaj surowe, nawet jak na pokoje Zwiadowców – prosta długa ława, łóżko, siedziska mające pełnić funkcję krzeseł. Drewniana podłoga, zawsze nieskazitelnie czysta, dziś wydaje się być wręcz wyszorowana do białości za pomocą ogromnej ilości środka czyszczącego. Jego ostry zapach drażni nozdrza, pomimo że pokój jest ciągle wietrzony.

Z zamyślenia wyrywa mnie brzdęk łyżki o spodek od filiżanki. Zerkam z przestrachem na ciebie, wyprostowany jak struna – oparcie boleśnie wrzyna mi się w plecy. Twoja twarz, oświetlona złotym blaskiem rozlewającym się od okna, wpatruje się bez wyrazu w brunatny napój.

Wyciągam rękę po stojącą między nami glinianą cukiernicę. W tej samej chwili nasze dłonie się stykają; zabieram moją tak szybko, jakby mi ją oparzono.

Wybucham cichym, nerwowym śmiechem. Łokciem omal nie strącam własnej herbaty na posadzkę.

- Od kiedy używasz cukru, kapralu? – Twoja mina pozostaje nieprzenikniona. Ignorujesz pytanie, zbyt zatopiony we własnych sprawach, by zwrócić uwagę na ciche szczekanie szczeniaka obok.

- Zastanawiałeś się nad tym, co będzie, gdy będziesz zmuszony do zabicia swojej dawnej _przyjaciółki_? – Korzystając z chwili mojej nieuwagi, chwytasz cukiernicę zgrabnym ruchem, pociągając ku sobie za wyszczerbione w kilku miejscach ucho. Z apteczną precyzją odmierzasz cztery płaskie łyżki cukru. Krzywię się w duchu na myśl o tak dużej ilości słodyczy w tak małej objętości cieczy.

Ponownie łapiesz za naderwane ucho i puszczasz naczynie w moją stronę; posunęło się po blacie gładko jak po szkle. Mam świadomość, że moje milczenie się przeciąga – z widocznym zniecierpliwieniem zakładasz nogę na nogę, a ja czuję się niczym ofiara upatrzona przez jastrzębia.

- Nie myślę o tym. Nie chcę… - urwałem w pół zdania, zdenerwowany poczuciem bycia ciągle pod obserwacją dwóch ciemnych oczu. Westchnąłem, podnosząc do ust białą emaliowaną filiżankę. Nie będę używać więcej cukru. Na samą myśl o słodyczy na końcu języka moim ciałem wstrząsały mdłości – Nie chcę sprowadzać na nikogo więcej cierpienia. Jestem pewien, że… Istnieje jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie tego wszystkiego.

Prychnąwszy, okręcasz się na krześle w poszukiwaniu wygodniejszej pozycji. Widać, że coś ci fizycznie ciąży.

Wnętrze pokoju staje się coraz ciemniejsze. Słońce zaszło już jakiś czas temu, pozostawiając po sobie odbitkę granatu na niebie. Miejskie odgłosy przycichły o pół tonu, zwyczajny gwar na korytarzu zniknął.

- Przestań ciągle obwiniać się o to, co się wydarzyło, Eren. – nie wiem, czemu w takiej chwili musiałem zwrócić uwagę na twoje palce. Smukłe i blade, jako jedyne na twoim ciele noszą znamiona walki w formie siatki cienkich, białych blizn – Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nigdy nie przewidzisz konsekwencji swoich decyzji? Aż tak bardzo pragniesz skończyć jako jeden z tych głupców, którym do normalnego funkcjonowania jest potrzebne kłamstwo? Samobiczowanie się nigdy nie przynosi dobrych efektów. – Twoje oczy zwęziły się, ale leżąca na stole lewa dłoń, ta mniej pokiereszowana, lekko zadrżała.

Mówisz o młodych mężczyznach z naszego oddziału, którzy nie potrafią pogodzić się ze świeżą utratą swoich bliskich?

Nie ciągnę dalej rozmowy. Od wyjścia Erwina, Armina i Mikasy minęły już dwie godziny, a wciąż czuję się niebezpiecznie pobudzony i pełny niepokoju. Mimo zaoferowanej na końcu spotkania pomocy przyjaciółki wybrałem spędzenie reszty wieczora w pokoju kaprala Leviego. Jego beznamiętna postawa w dziwny sposób działała na mnie kojąco, bardziej od troskliwego trajkotania przyjaciół.

_Uczysz innych, by iść dalej, a to Twój czas zatrzymał się dwa dni temu._

Nie musisz zwracać się do mnie z takim chłodem. Cholera jasna, przecież wiem, że udajesz, że nie pogodziłeś się z _ich_ utratą. Równie dobrze mógłbyś próbować walczyć z raną w nodze.

- Nie powinieneś zbierać się już do siebie? – rzucasz cicho, zapalając samotną świecę przy łóżku o metalowych ramach – Jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że deprawuję młodych chłopców – dodajesz ironicznie, a ja odbieram to jak kąśliwą, osobistą uwagę. Nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy.

Nie wiem _nic_ o twojej przeszłości, kapralu.

Nie wiem też, co sprawiło, że zostałeś Zwiadowcą, ile masz dokładnie lat, jak nazywa się twoja rodzinna miejscowość, ba, czy posiadasz jakichkolwiek krewnych!

Jedyne, co jest mi w tobie znane, to siła, na tyle wielka, by unieść brzemiona ludzi wokół ciebie. I twarda twierdza, otoczona najwyższym Murem, do której nie dopuszczasz nikogo, nawet Erwina. Najwięcej, ile mogę w tobie dojrzeć, to ledwo co tlące się iskry cierpienia, gdy usłyszysz dobiegający z nieopodal śmiech młodej kobiety lub szuranie odsuwanych od stołu krzeseł. Widzę, jak lekko drga ci szyja, kapralu, gdy chcesz odwrócić głowę w irracjonalnej nadziei, że utracone nie zostało zaprzepaszczone na zawsze.

Zabawne, prawda? Obydwoje jesteśmy okryci cuchnącym całunem śmierci. Mało prawdopodobne, że dożyjemy spokojnej starości, choć na tej niespecjalnie nam zależy.

- Eren, ogłuchłeś? Wracaj do swojego pokoju, ale już. – Nie zważam na twoje protesty, gdy robię kilka nieśmiałych kroków w twoją stronę i zaciskam dłoń na twoim ramieniu. Czuję, jak napinają się mięśnie twoich barków. Mam wrażenie, że gdzieś w środku krew zamarza mi z przerażenia, lecz z drugiej strony jestem dziwnie spokojny. Od kiedy zacząłem pozwalać sobie na taką impertynencję?

Nie odpychasz mnie, gdy napieram na ciebie bardziej. Ze swoją zręcznością łatwo byś mnie odrzucił i zbił na kwaśne jabłko – nie robisz tego. Pochylam się nieznacznie, przeczuwając, że nieprędko będzie mi dane spojrzeć na ciebie z góry.

- Kapralu, pragnę zburzyć najpotężniejsze Mury na świecie. – Moje włosy łaskoczą twój policzek. Zamykam oczy i ostrożnie dotykam wargami twoich ust. – Twoje mury.


End file.
